Crime And Punishment
by tromana
Summary: On the way to celebratory meal on Barcelona, the TARDIS is pulled offcourse to Shada. Surely the Time Lord’s prison planet should have died with them? Martha and 10. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Crime And Punishment  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Tenth Doctor, Martha  
**Spoilers:** General Series 3 and the Audiobook / Webcast 'Shada'  
**Summary:** On the way to celebratory meal on Barcelona, the TARDIS is pulled off-course to Shada. Surely the Time Lord's prison planet should have died with them?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. If I ask nicely, do you think I'll get it for Christmas?

--------------------

**Crime And Punishment**

**Part One**

"I know old girl, I know."

The Doctor soothed the TARDIS, cooing slightly as it groaned through the region of space it had never been fond of; even less so since the time war. This area had long since been forgotten about; never mind visited. Unless you were a wrong-doer and being sent here for punishment, you rarely needed to pass through this place. Unless, of course, you were headed towards Barcelona. And that was exactly where he was taking Martha Jones – Doctor Martha Jones. Not only did they have the whole dogs-with-no-noses but also the most excellent tapas restaurant in this area of the galaxy.

"What's wrong Doctor?"  
"She just doesn't _like_ this place."

"Then why come here?"  
"Quickest route to Barcelona."

With a disgruntled shift in patterns, the TARDIS suddenly lurched, sending her passengers sprawling across the floor. With a quick check that nothing was bruised, except perhaps pride, the Doctor scrambled up to the console, fiddling with buttons as the TARDIS settled into its landing position.

"What happened?" Martha uttered breathlessly. "Where are we?"  
"No… but I thought…" He looked at her stunned. "That's impossible."

"I thought you liked impossible?"  
"Well…"

She had wandered to the door and had placed a hand gently on the handle. After all, they had landed and since when had the Doctor backed out of an investigation? The TARDIS had obviously been drawn to this place so surely there was some need for them to be here? The Doctor nodded in agreement as Martha tentatively opened the door to be greeted with a decrepit reception; all crumbling infrastructure and aged technology, well in need of some care of attention.

"So?"  
"Martha Jones, welcome, I guess, to Shada."  
"Shada?"

"It's Time Lord…" The Doctor swallowed as his companion stared at him. "It's a prison planet. And obviously, it survived."  
"Great, so the TARDIS has been drawn to a place that could well be filled to the rafters with megalomaniacs and murderers?"  
"Well…" He started. "Let's have a look shall we?"

The computing system, though currently defunct was essentially intact. And for someone equipped with a sonic screwdriver, it took the Doctor about half a minute to get the console into a state that would give him all the information he would require.

"You know, everyone who breaks into this place is automatically disintegrated?"  
"And we're still alive because we were drawn here?"  
"Nah, the system's too crude for that. We're still 'unauthorised visitors'. Probably because all solely Time Lord Technology has been wiped out and everything that's left is originally descended from other cultures."

"_So_ is there anyone else on board?"  
"I don't think…" He paused as the computer bleeped at him. "Yes."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"  
"I don't know."

Encouraging her to sit down on the bench, assuring her it would not collapse; he explained. How Shada was a prison planet deemed only for the worst kind of criminals, how Rassilon had designed protection to ensure that normal Gallifreyan civilians – and eventually even those higher up forgot about it. The time that he had wound up here with Romana, chasing Saleyavin (who turned out to be dear old Professor Chronotis). The types of prisoners that would have graced the cells, their crimes, their punishments. After all the punishment for trespassing on a forgotten planet was severe enough – he wasn't sure how he, Romana and their company at the time had avoided it.

"So what you're saying is…" Martha weighed up the facts. "Potential survivor – you may no longer be the last of your kind, but also they'll probably be essentially evil."  
"No, well… maybe. Saleyavin is, was, brilliant. But probably, yes. And there was the odd non-Gallifreyan prisoner too."

"Is there any chance they'll have changed after all this time?"  
"Well… I suppose. But that wasn't the Time Lords' theory. Hence the whole 'lock the door and throw away the key' style of the place. But you know, without them." An anguished look passed across his face. "I thought this planet would have been essentially redundant. A hole."

"Still worth finding out who it is though?"  
"The system is meant to tell us." He whacked it with his fist, to no avail. "Alright, yes."

Martha wondered what they would do if the Doctor didn't actually have the sonic screwdriver as he pocketed it and they passed through the now unlocked door. He had fallen into an unusually silent demeanour; but that wasn't entirely surprising. The implications of this were huge – again. And having just dealt with loosing the Master and now having to comprehend that he wasn't the last of the Time Lords, again, well it's enough to justify anyone falling into deep silence. But of course, it was entirely likely that the sole survivor of Shada wasn't of Gallifreyan descent – the Doctor had already admitted that other criminals had been held here.

The continued trekking onwards through the deserted prison planet with no luck as such. The winding corridors continually appeared to reveal yet more empty pods, in varying states of decay. It was obvious some of the cells would never be capable of holding a prisoner again, yet some would still have more use at their designed function. She had questioned tracking down this mystery survivor with the faithful sonic, but the Doctor had explained that the pods were protected and the prisoners were all kept in a state equivalent to stasis so there would be no signals to be able to pick them up with. So onwards they continued, tension mounting, absence of conversation and an almost lack of sound bar the few remaining viable machines that were still ticking over.

"Technically, I'm surprised I never wound up in this place."  
"What?"

Hearing him talk after such a long time and referring to himself having potentially having to carry out a sentence in Shada was altogether shocking. The Doctor, who had saved so many people, so very many times. How could he have done something that could have justified sending putting him into a forgotten prison planet? Apart from the whole Genocide thing. But surely that was for the greater good?

"I've always been a renegade." He replied. "And I avoided Presidency. Twice."

"I didn't ask."  
"You were thinking about it."

"But seriously, that's serious enough for Shada?"  
"Martha, our society was always so… archaic. I'm a rebel. And it was my duty to take the position of Presidency and I ran. Because I was scared and because I didn't know what to do with it. Yes I wanted change, but you really think I could bring it to that kind of society?"  
"Why not?"  
"I can't clean things up." He muttered. "Trouble finds me, I stop it, I move on."

Unable to reply, mouth drying up considerably quickly, Martha just gave a sharp nod and returned to silence. The strappy sandals she had chosen to wear for her celebratory meal on Barcelona were beginning to dig in. Then again, that wasn't exactly her fault. She hadn't expected to go traipsing around a deserted, dilapidated prison for a single surviving prisoner. Still, at least it was quiet and they weren't going at a pace for a change.

However, having now thought that, the Doctor's pace had indeed quickened and as she hurried behind him, it soon became apparent why. Faint lights, obviously where the system was focussing its energy was streaming into the semi-darkness they had been wandering through. Her heart skipped a beat and she licked her lips in anticipation; she had no idea how the Doctor was feeling, but this was exciting – there was hope for the Time Lords yet. Although, knowing their luck, having wandered all this way (she cursed as she tripped over a crack in floor) it was probably going to land up being a Dalek or a Plasmavore or something.

"No…"

She heard him faintly whisper and turned the corner to see him crouching at the base of the prisoner's pod. This mystery person alone on a desolate planet, prison. His hand was placed gently upon the glassy front of the individual's cell. As the Doctor heard Martha's footsteps, he turned his head and looked at her forlornly, a single tear coursing its way down his cheek.

--------------------

_Reviews very much appreciated, as always. xxtromana_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not sure about this part, but there's still more to come._

_Big thanks to Gamine Madcap for reviewing and my 'unofficial' beta Miss Peg. xxx_

**Part Two**

Martha approached nervously, as the figure hidden behind the glass slowly came into focus. A slender figure, dressed in traditional Gallifreyan robes that quite obviously dwarfed her somewhat. Strands of… was it blonde hair?,.. framed delicate features and a serene smile with eyes tightly closed. Her hands were clasped together, a locket looped between her fingers. Crouching beside the Doctor and staring carefully, she noticed it had Gallifreyan inscription, rather like the fob watch the Doctor and the Master had both had.

"Time Lord?"  
"Oh yes." The Doctor replied, wiping his cheek. "Well, Time Lady. Obviously."

"Frederica Smith." Martha observed, reading the name tag on the pod. "Very human."  
"That's not her name."

"Well what is it then?"

The words fell on deaf ears, as did queries on how well the Doctor knew her, if he knew anything about her, what her relationship to him was or indeed if she was a homicidal maniac. He was far too engrossed in the unlocking of the capsule containing said potential maniac to even be aware of Martha's presence.

"Press that button over there will you?"  
"What? This one?"

He had indicated one just out his reach and nodded profusely as Martha tentatively made her way towards it. Gently, she reached out and placed her fingers towards it. It was red, which in her opinion, really wasn't a good sign. But still, she obeyed because she'd rather do that than face the Doctor's wrath. Glancing over, she heard the door to the pod sputter into life and creak slowly open. Indicating she could stop pressing the button, she returned to the Doctor's side in time to see the woman's eyes slowly flicker back to life and begin to comprehend her surroundings once again.

As she stumbled out of her compartment, the Doctor caught her and easily placed her onto her feet, refusing to let go until he was sure that she was able to hold her own weight. Upon revival, the locket had immediately slipped from between her fingers and was currently nestled at the bottom of pod, unnoticed by the Doctor and its owner. Martha, however, was able to scoop it up before the capsule clicked shut once more.

"You alright?"  
"I think so. Who are you?"  
"He's the Doctor. I'm Martha. You?"  
"Frederica."

"Can I call you Fred?"

The Doctor was hopping from foot to foot at this point, like an obviously excited three year old whose Christmas had just come early. All of them at once in fact. Frederica eyed him warily, but nodded in agreement anyway. The Doctor roared with laughter; the two women obviously missing out on the joke, before offering Fred his hand to lead her back to the TARDIS.

"Where am I?"  
"Shada."  
"Which is where exactly?"

"You're a long, long way from home, Fred."

She didn't look entirely pleased with his response, but nevertheless stopped questioning him for now. Instead she turned to absorbing her surroundings. She was obviously very uneasy, and feeling very uncomfortable in the ceremonial robes she was dressed in. However, this didn't deter her barrage of questions, which she now turned onto Martha.

Doctor Jones, however, was intrigued. The locket beneath her fingers was incredibly dainty, with beautiful engravings; she was almost certain that they were Gallifreyan. There was next to no weight to it, as would be expected for such a piece of jewellery. However, it felt as there was such an emotional weight attached, similar to how she felt the few times she carried the Doctor's fob watch when he was John Smith. It seemed to crackle with energy as the Master's did. But how could such a small object contain a whole personality?

"So, Martha…" Frederica started. "Where are we going?"  
"Oh!" She was quickly pulled out of her reverie. "The TARDIS."  
"TARDIS?"  
"Oh Fred!" The Doctor smiled endearingly at her. "It's my time and space ship."  
"Don't be ridiculous."

There was something familiar about the word however, niggling gently about the back of her mind. An itch she desperately wanted to scratch but just didn't have the capability to do so. The Doctor and Martha had both fallen into silence again and Frederica had no idea what exactly to say. So many questions, slightly unformulated were whizzing through her mind and it was impossible to know quite where to start. It was a shock to the system when they reached the final door and the Doctor rounded on her, pulled a long, silver tube out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Well Fred?" He asked. "What is it?"

She held it to her eye line and looked at it from every angle. Allowing her fingers to delicately run across every surface and explore every crevice; she became totally unaware of the gaze of the Doctor and Martha upon her. A beautiful piece of technological design, that's what it was. She could appreciate that from the offset. It felt light, malleable, incredibly useful, complicated yet somehow incredibly easy to put one together.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh."

A look of disappointment crossed his face, but soon disappeared. Reclaiming the device from her, he attempted to demonstrate how it worked at unlocking doors. However, being ever so slightly temperamental, it refused to work; eliciting giggles in abundance from Martha. Shooting her a withering look and after shaking it rather violently he gave it a second attempt and the door slid open.

"Sonic screwdriver." He beamed. "Never leave the TARDIS without one."

Martha pulled the rather apprehensive woman through the door which quickly clicked shut. She seemed to be absorbing her surroundings; as if there was something distinctly familiar about them yet horribly alien. Still, she was willing enough to follow the Doctor and Martha into the TARDIS.

"I suppose this is 'ridiculous' too Fred?" The Doctor grinned daftly.  
"Some kind of magic trick?"  
"You get used to it, eventually." Martha assured her.

Fred, however was immediately investigating the TARDIS console room, in a similar manner to the way that she had examined the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Martha glanced at the Doctor worriedly, fearing she might set them off onto some course without realising it, but the Doctor held her back.

"She's fine." He whispered. "It's triggering memories."  
"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to examine her." Martha replied. "Is she human?"  
"Human form, yes." He answered. "She's been there about 4000 years though."

"What?"  
"Stasis stopped her from aging"

"It can do that?"  
"Of course it can."

With relatively little persuasion, Martha was soon leading Frederica towards the Med Bay on the TARDIS. She didn't seem phased by the complexity of the structure – hardly surprising after having been lead through Shada back to the TARDIS. The gentle questioning however, was confusing Martha. Prior to her time in Shada, she appeared to have very few memories; not even of being locked up. Her personality was well defined enough – slightly nervy, intuitive, always asking questions – but besides that nothing.

The medical examination was brief yet thorough enough. For someone approximately 4000 years old, yet physically in her 40's she was fine. Singular heart beating perfectly normally, healthy breathing, what appeared to be a slight squint in the right eye, but other than that, normal. Just her only memories were of being revived by the Doctor and returning to the TARDIS.

"Fred." Martha addressed her. "You're fine."  
"Oh, good."  
"Do you recognise this though?"

"Not another test…"

She stopped complaining the moment Martha held the locket in front of her eye line and dropped it carefully into her hands. As Martha had earlier, Frederica examined it carefully, admiring it from every angle, but in a way that it appeared to be calling to her. Her blue eyes sparkled as she ran a fingernail towards the catch, the voices within getting louder, positively screaming as it got closer and closer. Words were coming back to her… sonic screwdriver, of course a TARDIS could travel through time and space; it's just a fact of life one's brought up with…

The Doctor appeared at the door at the moment Fred managed to flick the locket open. Martha stumbled back as the locket allowed the personality to be restored to its rightful owner in a flurry of gold and bronze; her golden blonde hair framing her in the process. The human personality was compartmentalised once more, allowing the true Gallifreyan to take precedence. It was over in seconds.

"Hello, Doctor."

_Please review - it's always appreciated. xxtromana_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to reddwardaddict for reviewing xxtromana_**

**Part Three**

"I thought you were dead." The Doctor murmured "All these years and I… It's so good to see you."

He stopped to embrace her, holding her tight and refusing to let go. It's not every day you find out you are no longer the last of your kind, and the other example is not frankly evil. Letting go of her, he guided them both back to the control room, with Martha still looking thoroughly confused.

"So who are you anyway?"  
"Romanadvoratrelundar."  
"Romanad…" Martha paused. "Can I call you Romana?"  
"Oh fine." Romana rolled her eyes. "Everyone else does."

The Doctor was still regarding her with that same lop-sided, childish grin from earlier; his eyes not moving from her as she re-absorbed the view of the freshly decorated (in her opinion, at any rate) TARDIS. As if, if he stopped watching her, she would cease to exist and become a mere figment of his imagination.

"So how did you land up on Shada?"  
"I don't know."

_The prisoners of Shada were now roaming free. Romana didn't feel entirely comfortable with it, but then again she had never particularly thought it was a good idea to resurrect the Master either. Still, at least they'd agreed to fight the Daleks on behalf of the Time Lords. Freedom was always preferential to a lifetime of imprisonment. It was a sorry sight now, looking out from the Presidential Suite onto Gallifrey. She turned to her faithful bodyguard, Leela and let out a sigh._

"_If anyone should be imprisoned on Shada, it should be me."  
"Madam President." Leela started. "If you don't mind me asking. But why?"  
_"_I started this whole thing, Leela." She took off her Presidential headdress. "Is that not a big enough crime in itself?" _

Romana shook her head and carried on stroking the TARDIS console lovingly; old friends finally reunited, despite her previous reservations about treating machines as if they had feelings. Martha was desperately concerned – for both of them. There was obviously a lot on Romana's mind and the Doctor didn't seem to know whether to laugh with joy or weep over past times. The appearance of another Time Lord couldn't be coincidence, could it? But then again, if going by what he had told her, the amount of times the Daleks had escaped the tightest of corners, maybe it wasn't quite so improbable after all.

"You know, I do believe they thought that making me human would prevent me from remembering the _torture_."

Romana stared at the Doctor acidly, as if he was the one to blame. Physically being held in stasis, her human body had been trying desperately to fight back, to age, and to die. Every neuron seemed to be on fire; the skin epidermis suffocating her, lungs felt as though they were filled with fluid, like she should be drowning and her skeleton positively ached for over 4000 years. That wasn't to even comprehend everything that was thrown at her mentally, emotionally. By all accounts she should be a wreck. And to think beings were left there, tortured and forgotten about. How was that a solution to problems?

"I know." He whispered soothingly. "It's over now."  
"Yes, sure." Her laugh was positively manic as it echoed around the console room. "To know what it's like just to hope that tomorrow, tomorrow will be the day you die because being held there like that is just wrong? To hear over and over the things I heard? To try and reassert your true form without having the capability to do so?"  
"He has been human." Martha replied timidly. "1913, we were hiding from the Family."

If looks could kill, Romanadvoratrelundar would have been quite murderous. Not just due to her own anger, but on Martha's behalf right now. He'd never been one to particularly be aware or take into account the needs of his companions. Like, the time they took a trip to Brighton and he forgot to put the sea defences on his own pet dog! At times, he really was quite an inconsiderate fool. It must have been incredibly isolating for Martha to be on her own in that period of Earth history – and looking after him.

"Do you ever take into account those you are travelling with Doctor?"  
"Of course I do." He gaped at Romana, aghast. "The number of times I took you on holiday. Paris, Brighton, Argolis..."  
"You always insisted K9 liked Earth." She glanced at Martha. "The poor computer. No offence… Martha, isn't it?"  
"He _did_ like Earth. Sometimes."  
"You take this poor girl to 1913 where she was probably persecuted through no fault of her own." Romana paused for breath. "And she had to look after you."  
"It's alright, honestly." Martha tried to make herself heard over the warring Time Lords.  
"What about Adric? You never noticed him stow away. On your TARDIS."  
"Neither did you."  
"What happened to him anyway? I hope you looked after him."  
"I did –"

The Doctor paused. How did he explain to Romana that not only had Adric died, but he had failed to rescue him? The poor kid had tried to escape with them for a better life. He stayed with the Doctor when Romana elected to stay in E-Space, under his care, and had failed him entirely. Adric had haunted him throughout the entirety of his Fifth regeneration, not helping the fact he missed having the intellectual equal and companionship around in Romana. Now, here she was, dredging up more misery than he cared for when all he really wanted to do was embrace the fact he was no longer alone. For a while he'd hoped for this, but obviously he should have known the easy reunion he'd dreamed about was total nonsense.

"But?" She questioned, immediately of course.  
"He died, Romana."  
"You took him somewhere safe and he died a natural death?"  
"No." He had thought for a fleeting second about lying to her. "Cybermen, he died crashing into Earth. Wiped out the dinosaurs."  
"Take me home." She muttered. News that he hadn't been able to look after a child looking for new hope had been the last straw.  
"What?"  
"Take me home." Romana enunciated slowly.

Martha's heart broke for the proud Time Lady standing in front of her. Why and how would she have known anything about what had happened to Gallifrey due to the repercussions of the Time War whilst being trapped on Shada? The young, newly graduated doctor's eyes glanced to the Doctor who had backed away even further; looking anywhere, everywhere but at Romana. He seemed to be hoping that Martha would be able to step in and suitably recover the situation for him. However, how was she supposed to know what to do? Except stay in the room. The two of them must have been close at some point; the hopeful gazes not dissimilar to a teenager in love that the Doctor bestowed upon her said it all. Right now, though, it seemed they were near-on intent on killing one another.

"Well?"  
"I can't."  
"Why not?" Romana retorted. "I was President of the place and at the very least; I am owed an explanation as to why I have been imprisoned on Shada. Without trial."  
"I can't." He reiterated. "For one thing, the TARDIS is currently refusing to launch."  
"Ridiculous."  
"You try then."

Naturally, she did so. Not without grumbling about the Doctor's new console design being wholly inappropriate and impractical for use. It was even worse than the decorative changes he had made in his Eighth incarnation. What was really so wrong with the clean, white rooms from when they used to travel together?

"Told you." The Doctor replied smugly once she too had failed.  
"And the other reasons?"  
"It's gone." He whispered. No point hiding the truth any longer. "We're the only two Time Lords in existence… now. Gallifrey is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to bluedragon1836 and celticfox for the kind reviews. xxtromana_

**Part Four**

She could hear nothing but the steady, thrumming beats of her hearts as the words worked their way towards her inner consciousness. Romana had always been aware that the Time War would have brutal repercussions on the Time Lords… but the non-existence of Gallifrey was _almost _beyond her comprehension. Fleeting memories of doubt, Dalek torture and fighting over decisions with councillors arose, now all seemingly petty, only for her to battle to suppress it as quickly as possible.

Groping for the battered Captain's chair, and with Martha's aid, Romana collapsed into it just before her feet gave way. The Doctor was not facing either of them now, obviously buried deep in his own thoughts. After all, whilst Martha had the capability to question him considerably well, despite the obvious limitations, in reality it barely scratched the surface. Old wounds were being torn open; with neither Time Lord seeming willing to help the other. Both were too submerged in their own misery.

"How?"  
"Now look," He started. "It was the only way I could stop it. If I didn't, the Daleks would have taken over…"  
"Erasing our planet from time was the only option?" She cut him off and looked as sceptical as ever. "You couldn't find a loop-hole? You're usually good at that."  
"If I could have, I would!"  
"You blew up our planet!"  
"I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't started the war!"  
"I had no choice."  
"Of course you did."  
"What? Running, like you?" She wiped the back of her sleeve. "Oh… K9."  
"I can make you another…"  
"Like that would be the same," She snorted. "My parents, Brax… oh Rassilon." The Doctor twitched as she swore. "Leela."

"_Surely if it is a chance to escape, and if anyone deserves to, it is her?" _

Leela of the Sevateem stared up proudly, passionately. Yes, during her Presidency, Lady Romanadvoratrelundar had made mistakes, but she was under such incredible pressure. But she had been the only one who had lead them forward. The only one to allow non-Gallifreyans into the Academy, if they displayed the right qualities. Despite resistance, it had flourished, for a while. And Leela was proud, proud to be her bodyguard. Her right-hand woman. For Romana was the only Time Lord she now trusted. Especially now, with news of the possibility that the Doctor may be destroying their home… 

"_There's many who will disagree with you Leela. Especially with you not being of Gallifrey."  
"I am as passionate about this place as any a Time Lord." Leela stated. "And if you do not find a way to enable the possibility of Lady Romana's survival, I will find another."  
"Alright, alright." He growled. "But it's only because I care for her too."  
"Would Shada be safer than Gallifrey? At this time, I mean?"  
"Shada? I don't know… it is a different planet, I suppose."_

"You didn't evacuate Leela?"  
"She wouldn't go."

Part of Martha wanted to run and hide. The TARDIS was large enough to get lost for days; and despite all her travels with the Doctor, still most of it remained largely undiscovered to her. Romana was bringing out aspects of the Doctor that she hadn't seen since just after he had dealt with the Family. For an apparently slight, unassuming woman, Romana had turned into someone quite menacing. With the anger and vitriol being thrown in either direction; Martha was still waiting for a clue as to how either of them could have shared a friendship. Maybe regeneration was enough to destroy that? The Doctor had obviously regenerated since he had seen her last; and maybe she had too. Maybe it was just a clash of personalities as well as built up anger over everything that had happened?

"Romana?"  
"What?"

She replied quite softly. After all, she had almost forgotten by this point of the presence of the human girl at all. Talk of Adric, Gallifrey and Leela, she'd had 4000 years to psychoanalyse and the Doctor had brought it erupting to the surface. The young woman had just been casually, accidentally, brushed aside. She smiled briefly as she pulled her attention away from the brooding Time Lord, to the now timid companion.

"I thought, maybe, we should go outside for a bit?"  
"Quite. See why this old thing is playing up."

Relieved, Martha followed Romana out of the machine and straight to the computational desk. There was an admirable air of determination about Romana, which Martha liked and she had felt herself quite drawn to her; she was the only person barring the Master who could knock the Doctor down a peg or two. And she was now pretty sure she wasn't a megalomaniac, just a little bitter. Hopefully, if she could keep her calm, they could get to know each other better and save them all a headache.

"You're travelling with the Doctor then?"  
"Kind of." Martha admitted. "I did, but needed a break. This was meant to be a celebratory trip because I've just graduated."  
"As?" Romana asked absent-mindedly. "Where is my sonic screwdriver? Aha!"  
"A doctor actually… hang on, you have a sonic screwdriver too?"  
"Of course I do."  
"What… if you don't mind me asking… was the Doctor like when you met him?"

Not minding the temporary distraction from hacking into a computer, Romana turned to face Martha. She seemed to be suffering from having a feeling of dread and unease about the situation. In short, nervousness. As she was a doctor, Romana rather hoped that this was only temporary and due to the fact the only real knowledge she had of her was that she screamed at the Doctor. A lot. And deservedly so – he had turned into something rather arrogant, pompous and quick with excuses.

"Eyes, teeth and curls. A habit to shout when he thinks something is particularly good or bad. Liked the sound of his own voice and a penchant for jelly babies."  
"Jelly babies?"  
"Yes."  
"Its bananas now. Still likes the sound of his voice though."  
"Some things never change."

Romana's attention, however, was soon directed back to the task at hand, leaving Martha gazing out at a different set of stars. Shada definitely was not their destination of choice, but looking out at something no human should ever see never lost its magic. The one thing she did notice, however, was that Romana's screwdriver was more reliable. If it was the Doctor in her position, he would be cursing by now, hitting the instrument across the palm of his hand. It was hardly surprising that he went through so many.

"Any luck yet?"  
"Not quite…" She paused. "Yes. That's it! Martha, have a look at this."

The screen was full of incomprehensible – from her opinion anyway – Gallifreyan swirls; obviously reading as something quite fascinating to the other woman. Martha couldn't quite tell if Romana was excited, afraid or maybe a bit of both.

"What is it? It's in Gallifreyan. I think."  
"It is." She tapped the screen. "The TARDIS should translate that for you. Oh well, I'll get him to fix it at some point."  
"Yes, but what does it say?"  
"There's still a prisoner present."  
"You're not the reason we were drawn here then?"  
"Obviously not." She broke out into beam. "Shall we find out who it is then?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Massive thanks to celticfox, The Tenth Doctor's Companion and bluedragon1836 for reviewing!_

**Part Five**

"You seem to know where you're heading?"  
"I think I know who we're looking for."  
"You've been here before then?" Martha stopped. "I mean before they imprisoned you."  
"I know what you meant. And yes, with the Doctor, in his eighth form. This is the third regeneration I've seen him in now. He should be more careful."  
"So that's at least his ninth body? How many times have you regenerated? Is there a limit?"

Martha hadn't meant to spurt out so many questions in such a short space of time; and wasn't sure whether it was considered rude or not to ask about how many times a Time Lord had regenerated but it was a bit late now. Besides, it was something to fill the silence; and she had a feeling that Romana would not be particularly forthcoming with details of who they were looking for. Even if she was, it would make no difference to her if they were 'good' – she didn't know them. If they were another Time Lord of the same ilk of the Master, however, that was something that would just worry her.

"In order of your questions, yes, but possibly even later. Just the once and yes, 12. Well, when the planet still existed. Who knows now?"  
"Did it hurt?"  
"What? My regeneration?"  
"Um, yes. Sorry if you don't want to talk about it."  
"No. I induced it. Would have been rather less pleasant if it was out of my control, I've been lead to believe."

Romana smiled altogether too brightly for someone talking about what the Doctor had described as the Time Lord method of 'avoiding death'. She raised a hand to silence Martha, listening carefully. In the distance there were footsteps, growing gradually louder. A heavy swagger immediately identified them as not belonging to the Doctor. A low guttural growl echoed down the corridor and nearly caused Martha to jump out of her skin. Romana, however, managed to remain somewhat calmer, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her through a wooden door which looked totally out of place.

"You know, I really think I'm right, Martha."  
"Where are we?"

The room which they were sheltering in seemed to resemble a rather spacious office. Only every possible work surface; and much of the available floor space had been given over to books of every shape, size and age. Only a small drinks' cabinet next to the window (which appeared to be showing the time-space vortex) remained uncovered. The mustiness had hit Martha like a brick wall – wherever they were, it had obviously been abandoned for a significant amount of time.

"This is a TARDIS."  
"You're kidding me."  
"In serious disrepair, I doubt it'll ever fly again." Romana had immediately inspected the drinks' cabinet. "But it still exists, which is incredible in itself."  
"And you're right about…"  
"Unless it was stolen off him, I know the owner," She paused for a gleeful smile and extracted a book from the bottom of a pile. "'Gallifreyan Fairytales: The (almost) Complete Collection'. Oh there are some good stories in this. I had a newer edition as a Time Tot."

The Doctor frowned as he realised that the women had been missing for some considerable time. He was innately aware that they had left the TARDIS – his TARDIS – but he hadn't heard them leave. Cursing slightly, he opened the doors and exited himself. No matter when he met them, or where they came from, they never learned to stick close to him. Always, without fail, wandered off. He had a feeling, that from his opinion at any rate, these two were going to have a very bad affect on one another. With these two women about, all of time and space suddenly felt rather crowded.

"It looks like rocks held together with lava."

Martha was staring out at the creature that had them cornered in this room, which was apparently a TARDIS, although she was still somewhat sceptical. Having found herself trapped with books, a lot of which were from Gallifrey, Romana had immediately immersed herself in the literature surrounding her, leaving Martha warily observing the being outside. It didn't seem all that willing to move on, perfectly happy to nose around in front of the door – maybe it was hoping that it's prey would return soon? It looked like it was quite capable of demolishing her with one swing of it's fist, making her rather relieved there was a door between them. Even if it was only made of wood.

"What?" Romana lifted her head from the Gallifreyan fairytale she had been reading to look at Martha, who was cowering by the door.  
"The… thing," She gasped. "Lava, rocks."  
"That's impossible."  
"Where's it from? Is it a native to Shada?"  
"Shada was inhospitable before the Time Lords built their prison here," Romana replied. "They were created by a scientist called Skagra. I'm surprised there's one here, actually."

The Doctor wandered aimlessly through the Prison Planet's corridors once again. Past empty cell after empty cell, to no avail. It bemused him as to why they would want to go walking off into this desolate place again at all. Why, you could get lost for weeks on Shada now and no one would know where to start looking for you. If everything was in full working order, however, you would have been killed, or at least imprisoned. At least he knew they were alive, somewhere. Even if once he found them again, Romana would probably just start shouting again and Martha would hopelessly try and calm things down and inadvertently make things worse. Again.

"It's not going away," Martha hissed.

"It wont." Romana looked up, unconcerned. "It knows we're in here."  
"But why isn't it getting bored? Looking for other prey?"  
"It's been here even longer than I have. And a hundred or so years more. We're the most interesting thing to happen in over 4000 years and…"  
"So you're now?"  
"Actually or philosophically?"  
"Both."  
"Well." Romana rolled her eyes. "Actually something like, I don't know, 4732. I feel more like 718."  
"Were you 718 when you got put…"  
"Yes," She snapped, closing her book abruptly, as if for emphasis.  
"Sorry," Martha mumbled. "But the thing…"  
"Krag," Romana corrected.  
"Krag, you were saying?"  
"They have a composite mind. Of geniuses. And the Doctor's. It may look like an idiotic lumbering amalgamation of rock, but it's intelligent. And with over 4000 years to brew, I'm guessing it's probably gained control of itself and only became more so."  
"Right."  
"I suggest reading a book to pass the time." Romana threw her the book she had been reading and promptly immersed herself in another.

It was times like this that the Doctor wished he had bothered to build himself another K9. Then at least it would be able to trace Martha and Romana instead of having him wandering on a wild goose chase. Even more useful right now would be the K9 he had given Romana when she had left him. Then, at least, it would not only have built in bio data of his Mistress, but also be familiar with Shada, having visited with them once before. Maybe, once he had eventually found them, he would be able to persuade Romana to help him build another. She must miss him too. Besides, she had a more sound technical knowledge than he did.

"Ah," The Doctor could only manage, stepping backwards warily. "Many things about this are not good."

He backed slowly away from the approaching Krag. Which seemed intent on killing him and had pretty much cornered him now…


	6. Chapter 6

_The final two parts are shorter than the others - sorry. x tromana._

**Part Six**

"What's happening out there?"

Martha crouched by the door, staring desperately through the keyhole, trying to spot the movements of the Krag outside. Sighing, Romana placed the book she had been reading carefully down on a precariously balanced pile and joined her.

"Well, if you want me to have a look, you're going to have to move."

"Oh," Martha stammered. "Yes, sure."

Shifting aside, Romana carefully looked out at the scene that had been previously played out before Martha.

"The Krag," She stated, "By the looks of things, has cornered the Doctor."  
"What?" Martha gasped. "We're going to have to help him."  
"He is old enough to get himself out of his own messes." Martha gawped at her. "But, I suppose so."  
"Any ideas?"  
"If I did, we wouldn't currently be trapped in a defunct TARDIS."

"Oh come on, Romana, you've met these… things before."

"K9 could hold them back with his laser. Leela would have gone rushing in with her knife."

"_Romana."  
"Yes, Leela?"  
"I am sorry." Romana's brow furrowed as Leela approached her carefully. "For what we are about to do."_

_It was a moment of confusion, but even if she was prepared, Romana would not have been able to overpower Leela. The blind huntress was as accurate as ever and within a matter of seconds, had rendered her friend unconscious. It was for her own good. She knew, she felt, this was right. Romana would never run away and if only with Leela's intervention was the way to guarantee her survival, then this was the right action. Romana would forgive her, eventually._

"_I am sorry, Romana."_

_Leela motioned to the door, to her accomplices, heavy of heart. The wheels were in motion. _

"No," Romana laughed a dry laugh. "Shouldn't think about them."

"Come on," Martha practically begged. "We need to have something we can use against them."  
"All I can think of is the composite mind," Romana shrugged. "I don't see what use that is."

By this point, Martha was wearing a look of steely determination and slipping her heels off, much to Romana's bemusement. She smiled wryly at her companion, whilst muttering something under her breath, keeping everything crossed that it would work.

Five minutes later, the corridor was deserted and Romana slipped out of the defunct TARDIS unnoticed. She was torn, did she continue on the path she and Martha had been headed or go and sort out Martha and the Doctor with no plan whatsoever? Sighing, she wandered, heading in the direction she had been generally taking with Martha. This matter intrigued her. Had it happened before her Presidency, or after? And how did anyone else even know about Shada anyway?

"Martha, that was… brilliant," The Doctor gasped, enveloping her in a hug.

"Yes, well, if it hadn't been for Romana saying it had a composite mind I wouldn't have tried confusing it in the first place."

"Can you remember which way you were heading?"  
"Of course."

It didn't take long for Martha and the Doctor to catch up with Romana. All the time, the Doctor insisted that he wasn't really in trouble and he had the situation completely under control. Romana led them directly to a cabinet that she and the Doctor had been to before. Chamber T, Cabinet 9. Last time it had been empty, and they were standing staring at a proud Professor Chronotis admitting that he was Salyavin.

This time it was not, and it was Salyavin that inhabited it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to celticfox and Allie108 for reviewing! x tromana_

**Part Seven**

As the Doctor worked eagerly on releasing Salyavin, Romana watched Martha curiously. She couldn't be sure of the relationship the two of them had shared prior to their discovery of her; but there was something hidden in Martha's eyes. Besides, she wanted to know how they had managed to elude the Krag so effectively.

"Oh," Martha smiled brightly. "I just recited a nursery rhyme from that book you gave me."  
"What nursery rhyme?"  
"Zagreus sits inside your head, Zagreus lives among the dead…"  
"Zagreus sees you in your bed and eats you when you're sleeping," Romana continued. "Hmm."  
"Hmm?"  
"We have a… history… with that." The Doctor looked up from his work.

"Who is this anyway?" Martha asked. "Another Time Lord, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Salyavin."

The door clicked open and Salyavin stepped out carefully as if he'd never been unconscious. He glanced at each of the three faces staring at him, before breaking out into a wide beam.

"Oh good," He chuckled. "My homing device worked. Hello Doctor, Romana. And you are?"

"Martha Jones."  
"A human?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh that's lovely." He turned to Romana. "I'm glad you survived the War, Madam President. Although it was terribly rude of you to ask such an old man like me to fight in it."

"You do know it was a crime avoiding it?"  
"Oh yes, why do you think I imprisoned myself here?"

_Leela carried Romana through the dusty halls of Shada, to the cabinet prepared for her. She didn't much approve of having to be guided anywhere, but in such a complex place, refusing help would have been, well, stupid. With help, she stood her friend, who was beginning to come to, whilst continually mouthing apologies. She did not understand the technologies that Braxiatel had put in place, but she trusted him to keep Romana safe._

"_Will she think she has been put here because of a crime?"  
"I hope not, Leela," Braxiatel replied solemnly. "Others might, though. I suppose that is justified after all that has happened. But she's just here… for safekeeping."  
"That makes her sound like a possession, Braxiatel." Leela snapped._

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

They left, in silence. Neither knew what the future would hold for any of them.

"You imprisoned yourself on the prison planet you had to escape from when you were young?"  
"With a war coming I thought I might as well serve the punishment I was meant to so long ago," He stated. "So Madam President, what do you do with me this time."  
"I am not the President of Gallifrey."  
"They deposed you? But you were so good at it."

Martha shuddered. Two Time Lords had been bad enough, never mind three.

"It's gone."  
"Ah."  
"He destroyed it," Romana added.

"Oh." Salyavin thought for a moment. "Can you take me back to Cambridge then?"

The Cambridge air smelled sweet as the TARDIS, now free from Salyavin's devices, landed for once on target, just outside St. Cedd's college. They had left Salyavin's TARDIS under the control of the rather erratic Krag, seeing it would give it something to funnel its energies on. Martha was rather relieved, since this third Time Lord had turned up, Romana and the Doctor had seemed far more peaceable with each other. Indeed, they were even swapping childish smiles from time to time.

"You two please do keep in contact," Salyavin paused. "Oh, and Miss Jones, you too."  
"It's Doctor, actually."

"Oh, how charming."

Martha watched the Doctor and Romana carefully. Right now, they seemed so at peace and comfortable within each other's company. For some reason, she thought at any second one of them could snap and it could degenerate into anything. Probably starting over something trivial such as how a Gallifreyan poem could stump a monster with a conglomerate mind. And with two beings so powerful, who knew where that would land up?

"So, Doctor Martha Jones." The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "What should we do with you?"  
"If it's alright with you two, I'll stay for a bit."

Romana beamed. Yes, someone had to keep an eye on these two Time Lords. Besides, there was worse she could be doing than travelling time and space with them.

**End**

_Thanks to EVERYONE who has supported me writing this fic. Thanks to Fi (Miss Peg), my incredible beta. And thank you for reading. x_


End file.
